User talk:Mori Ketsueki
Rules of NF Ten Tailed Fox, NF's Head Admin has been detained for reasons I don't feel like explaining. Therefore, as his Assistant Head Admin, I shall be taking the mantle of Temperary Head Admin. First off, I have a few rules that must be strictly followed. They are as follows: #Each User is allowed up to 2 UCHIHA MEMBERS at any given time. Each Uchiha born AFTER the Uchiha Clan Massacure or ESCAPED it, must be pre-approved by either me or another Admin. #'EACH' Character Article MUST have some form of Infobox. If they do not, they shall be deleted on the spot. No debate, no discussion. If you do not know how to use the infobox, please ask an Admin. #Talking back and/or Defying Admins for ANY reason whatsoever will result in a 1 Week Ban from NF. A second offense will be 1 Month. And Third, will be a Permanent Ban with no chance at redemption. #Character Articles left unattended with less than a total of 3 Paragraphs, being of reasonable content, for longer than 2 weeks from the date of their creation will be deleted on the spot. #Any Character taking up a Leadership Position (ie. Hokage, Kazekage, etc.) MUST be pre-approved by either the Head Admin or the Admin assigned to that duty. #Creation of new Countries either than areas mentioned in the CANON MANGA of Naruto, MUST be approved by an Admin or will face deletion. #Creating new Dōjutsu (eye techniques) that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, MUST be approved by an Admin before creation. This includes the Name, Basic Powers, and if applicable, the Picture that shall be assigned to said Dōjutsu. NOTE: This applies to all Kekkai Genkai as well, not just Doujutsu. #Chakra Natures that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden do not nessicarally require admittance from Admins UNLESS they involve Kekkai Genkai. #Weapons (ie. Sasuke's Blade) MAY NOT possess special powers that stray from the norm of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden weapons. They must be reasonable, and not like the weapons found in Bleach. These rules shall be going into affect, ASAP. All articles that are on NF as of right now shall be thoroughly checked and judged. I, as well as my Crack Staff of Admins, would appriciate being cooperative with us during this time of self-check. Our wikia is, to be blunt, considered a joke by many. It is for this reason that I have decided to fix this up best I can. Thank you all for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Quite the Delimma Umm Hi XD Im new to this site and as i have already notified Ten Tailed, i have created a Kekkei Genkai and a clan(before i joined this site) that is similar to your blood release but with Different Jutsu. I was wondering if we could in fact merge our ideas (without changing the name of your clan considering it is already published) and Maybe my character of this clan could be a significant char to the clan? Sincerely, The Corporation of Kurosaiga Feb 5, 2011 10:38pm The Things I Created ok, i made a few things already without knowing these rules. so was looking to gain approval on those pages First is my doujutsu Makkuragan Second is the weapon my character Saix Niigata uses, which is spelt out on his profile page Third are my shade release techniques: shadow claw jutsu, and shadow cyclone justsu Forth saix is the leader of an organization i made called the Soeki know as the Shadow King i very much apoligze for making these wthout knowing the rules. please look these over and let me know if they are approved or denied, and what must be changed about them do you mind if i use your blood release--[[User:Kyūbi no Yōko|'The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox']] (Who Do You Want To Kill!) 10:36, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Saint Sage Mode are any of your characters using this jutsu cause i'd like to use it as one of my characters techniques/modes --EagleWizard08 21:43, September 8, 2011 (UTC)